From Me to You
by Aoi Kobayashi
Summary: N is the king of Team Plasma! But can he handle the fact that a precious girl from his childhood is trying to stop him and his plans? N x Touko "I finally get to see you again after all these years... but why did you become the bad guy..?" 11/10 - Chapter 1
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello fellow Pokemon brethren! Thanks for reading my first Pokemon fanfic! I'm Aoi Kobayashi but you can call me Aoi!**

**Tamani: _Pokemon Brethren? Really?_**

**Me: What? At least all the Otaku and Geeks in the world love Pokemon. Oh, Tamani by the way is my Superior! (Named him after a character in a book, lol)**

**Tamani: _Anyway, enjoy Aoi's fanfiction. All rights go to Tajiri-sensei._**

**Me: -Hugs- Oh come on, lighten up will ya? This goes to all the N x Touko fans! ;)**

* * *

**_~Prologue~_****  
**

**N's POV**

I first met her when I was 7 years old and when she was 6; before Ghetsis took me in. While I was playing in Undella Bay with my friend Mantine, she was playing with her father's Stoutland and her mother's Liepard on the shore of Undella town.

"Touko, don't go too far! It's supposed to rain soon!" Her mother yelled.

Apparently, the girl named Touko didn't hear her mother's warning and carried on. I watched her from afar, riding on Mantine's back. She looked like she was having the time of her life playing with her parent's Pokemon.

Suddenly a roar of thunder awakened and the wave started to become violent. Touko's mother said it was going to rain, not a big storm like this.

"Let's go," I told Mantine and he started to swim away.

_"Please! You must save Touko!" _I heard. I turned around and saw Liepard's face with panic.

_"The waves are too severe for us to get her! You're the only one who can," _said Stoutland.

"Touko! Answer me sweetie!" The girl's mother cried.

Her father's voice fallowed. "Touko! Where are you?!"

She's lost at sea? What do I do? I want to help but... she's a human. I never really encountered one before...

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" I heard a little girl cry over the waves. Her voice wasn't loud enough for her parents or their Pokemon to hear.

Finally, wasting no time, I held my breath and Mantine dove under the waves. I looked all over in the pitch black waters and saw her slowly sinking down. I quickly grabbed her arm, pulled her towards me and we shot up to the surface.

She looked at me with her deep blue colored eyes that was covered by her chocolate brown hair. "T-thank you... for saving... me..."

As we swam to shore, her mother and father came running towards us.

"Touko!" She cried cradling her in her arms.

"Thank God you're saved..." Her father sighed.

Before they could even thank me, I quickly swam away. Even so, for some reason, I can still hear her soft voice from far away. "Mommy... that boy... where is he?"

I hid behind a boulder as her parents looked around but didn't see me. They lift her up and took her to the Pokemon center. Liepard and Stoutland fallowed but then looked back at me.

_"Thank you," _they said. _"We are truly grateful." _

I nodded and swam away. That was the last time I saw the girl named Touko.

**_~Present Day~_**

"My Lord N!" Ghetsis said kneeling before me

"What is it Ghetsis? Did the mission at the Cold Storage not succeed?" I asked slouching a bit on my throne.

"Unfortunately My Lord, yes. Our members of Team Plasma were defeated by two trainers."

I was amazed. Two trainers against a group of Team Plasma members? "Apparently, among those two," he continued. "It was a girl we encountered during our mission in Castelia City and our rally in Accumula town as well."

Interesting. "...Do you have a description or photo of this girl?"

"Yes My Lord," Ghetsis replied and handed me a small photograph that was secretly taken by one of the members of Team Plasma and my heart stopped. She looked so familiar from 9 years ago. Her chocolate brown hair was longer; she wore it in a ponytail and wore a pink hat. You can clearly see her beautiful blue eyes, it reminded me of that very day.

My hand slowly came to my mouth. "...No, it can't be..."

Ghethsis became alerted. "What is it My Lord? Is everything alright? Are you familiar with this girl? Answer me My Lord!"

"...Touko."

* * *

**Me: Of course it's short cuz it's the prologue! Depending if I have the time, I'll probably update this weekend. The hurricane just ended (thanks to that, I had yesterday and today off of school! Thank you Hurricane Sandy!) and everything's fine here in my area of Jersey. And I'm very busy in school so yeah.**

**Tamani: _Review if you can_**_ **please**._


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys! I don't have anything to say really but enjoy!  
Naruto: (My Ninetails!) _Aoi doesn't own anything!_**

**_~xXx~_**

**_Thanks for Reviewing!_**

**_xiLovesPandas - Thank you for being the first to review! Glad you like it! ^^_**

**_Pika-Thunder - lol Im good thank you! Well I'm glad to see you and you're family are safe from the Hurricane! I hope you get you're power back soon enough! And, INR! OTP! I was so obsessed with them I made a whole album of them on Facebook! XD I couldn't help myself!_**

* * *

**_~Unlikely Reunion~_**

**Touko's POV**

"Touko-chan! TOUKO-CHAN!"

"Wha?!" I shot my head up and I hit it on the seat. "W-where are we?!"

Bel-chan sighed. "We're on the bus; on our way back to Nuvema Town! Remember we all agreed to go back home at least once a month?"

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Oh yeah, I remember now."

"The bus will stop at Accumula Town so we have to walk from there," said Cheren-kun.

"Alright..." I sat up properly and leaned my head against the window.

Bel-chan smirked at me. "Sooo, it looked like you were having a nice dream! What was it about?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really," I replied. "Just... remembering I guess."

"Remembering what?"

"Well, remember the time I told you I almost drowned in Undella Bay when I was 6 and..."

"Oh, we're here!" She cut me off when the bus came to a stop. She asks and yet... I guess people don't change!

I got off the bus and I stretched my arms. "Ah, that was a nice ride!" I said confidently.

Bel-chan nodded. "Well, let's get going then!"

"Wait," Cheren-kun said suddenly. "You hear that?"

Bel-chan and I stood still for a while then looked around. Then I hear a faint explosion.

"What was that?!" I panicked.

"I don't know," Cheren-kun replied. "But it came from Professor Juniper's lab!"

**Normal POV**

"I told you, she and her friends are out on their Pokemon journey!" Professor said in a furious tone.

"That's not true," Ghetsis laughed. "I heard from their parents that they are on their way home for a visit and we're not leaving until they arrive..."  
"What is going on here?!" Touko shouted as she, Bel and Cheren burst through the doors.

"It's _you_ Ghetsis," Cheren said in a bitter tone. "What are you doing here in our hometown?!"

Ghetsis looked at the three trainers. "Touko Shiroi... I've been waiting for you..."

"What? What for?" Touko asked in disgust.

"My Lord N wishes to see you," he said simply.

"Lord N? What does the King of Team Plasma want to do with me? Forget about that, release the Pokemon and Professor right now! Or else I'll challenge you and your servants to a battle again!" Bel and Cheren stood behind Touko, defending her.

"My orders were to simply tell you that My Lord wishes to see you and that if you resist, we'll have to take the Pokemon from everyone in this little town."

Touko took a deep breath. "If I meet this King of yours,will you leave everyone safe and unharmed?"

"Touko-chan wait! You don't have to..."

"No Bel-chan it's alright." Touko said, stopping her from letting her go.

"I will, and I always keep my word," said Ghetsis calmly.

Touko strode forward, being watched carefully by a couple of Shadow Triad members when Cheren grabbed her arm.

"Touko, you don't have to do this. It's too dangerous!"

One of the Shadow Traid grunts forcefully grabbed Cheren's shoulder and almost threw him to the side before Touko could stop him.

"Do _NOT_ even think about it!" She said coldly and turned back to her friend. "Cheren-kun, I'll be fine! You and Bel-chan just focus on getting the Professor and Pokemon to safety. Can you at least do that for me?"

Cheren stood silently for a moment then nodded. "Alright..."

Touko smiled and turned away. "Hurry up and take me to this King of yours so I can give him a piece of my mind!"

A Shadow Traid grunt gasped. "How dare you speak ill of Lord N!"

"Stop!" Ghetsis commanded. "My Lord says he does not want the girl harmed!"

The Grunt nodded and glared at Touko, who replied with a look that says, _"Bite me!"_

**~xXx~**

Ghetsis and the Shadow Traids led Touko out of the lab.

"Can you at least tell me where it is we're going?" Touko asked. She had this habit to talk formal with scary people like this.

"Although My Lord gave me no command of saying so, we are on our way to Undella Town. We will fly from here on the backs of Pokemon we posses."

"Undella Town?" Touko thought. "Why is this King N all the way there?"

* * *

The smell of sea water was all too familiar to Touko. It reminded her of that day 9 years ago. She still thinks of the boy who saved her time to time and is afraid to go in the ocean now.

Ghetsis and his Shadow grunts led her to a big, abandoned building at the end of town.

Touko thought furiously in her head, "Man, they better not be playing tricks or I swear to God I'll..."

"My Lord N is beyond this room. If you try to pull such attacks that will harm My Lord, the Shadow Traids will be there to take you down."

Touko looked at Ghetsis. "...Whatever."

As she walked in the doors slowly closed behind her. It was completely dark and all Touko could hear was the calm waves of Undella Bay.

"Who's here? I was forced to come all the way from my hometown to talk to you and this is what you do? Locking me in a dark room? Come on out King of Team Plasma and fight me!"

Then there was a laugh that broke the awkward silence. "Wow," a voice said. "After 9 years, the first thing you say to me is that and not a thank you?"

"9 years? What are you talking about? Who are you N? Show yourself!"

N came out from the shadows and came under the moonlight from the damaged celling; his tea green hair and grey-blue eyes shined in the light. "It's been so long Touko, I'm glad I can finally talk to you."

Touko walked towards him but took a sudden step back. "Wait... Who are you? You look familiar but..."

It took a while for Touko to remember while studying N's features and her eyes grew wide.

"Y-you're that boy who saved me when I was 6!"

N nodded and smiled. "You got it! I knew you'd figure it out..."  
"_You're _the King of Team Plasma?!"

"Sorry you had to find out this way but..." N continued, but Touko keeps cutting him off.

"How is that possible?! Does that mean you're working with Ghetsis? What..." By this point, Touko was so speechless she didn't know what to say.

"It is true that I am the King of Team Plasma. I believe that they and my father Ghetsis will free all Pokemon from humans."

"Your _father?_ Ghetsis is your father?!"

"Well, my adoptive father at least."

Touko came up towards N trying her hardest to say what she's feeling. "...N, you may have saved me from back then and I don't know why you're doing this, but what you're doing is wrong." She reached up to touch his face in comfort, hoping he'll understand. "Not all people are like that..."

"DON'T TOUTCH ME!" N suddenly snapped and Touko jumped back in fear. It doesn't seem that Ghetsis heard them though.

He didn't mean it; because with his lack of connection with other humans, he's not even used to her yet. "I-I am sorry...I..."

Touko stood up straighter but she's still shaking. "Let me just ask one question before I leave... do you love Pokemon so much that you don't care for humans at all?"

N looked at her, she really did look the same from when he met her. "...What is this love you humans speak of? Pokemon, they're all I have, they've always been there for me. Someone like you wouldn't understand how much pain they go though everyday!"

"But I _do_ understand! It's you who doesn't understand that not all people are not like that to Pokemon! Take me for example! I.."

"Silence!" Ghetsis yelled and came rushing in. He kneeled in front of N. "My Lord N, the police are on their way, someone has told on our current location. We must flee!"

N nodded. "I understand. Let's retreat!"

"Wait! What about me?!" Touko cried.

N just stared at her then turned away. "Get out of here... But I'll promise you that this will not be the last time you'll see me." N threw a Pokeball in the air and his Zoroark came out.

"Zoroark, get Touko out of here now and take her back to her hometown," N finally said and disappears with Ghetsis and the Shadow Traids. Now, Touko was all alone with Zoroark, police sirens wailing in the background.

"But N..." Touko whispered then slowly collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading! I'll do the editing before I publish the next chapter. My mom is kicking me off (it's 10:20PM)! Here is the current status of my other FFs!**

**_Dancing with Demons - Working on the 2 chapter!_**

**_Sweet Melody - Finishing up chapter 5!_**

**_The Reason Why I Smile - Mild writers block!_**

**_New York, New York - Haitus! _**

**_Dream Colored Finale - *cries* Uhh, I plan on re-writing the whole thing!_**

**Naruto: Review please!**


End file.
